


I Hate You, Shizuo

by TheGoodKindOfNerdy



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Angst, Depression, M/M, Oneshot, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 05:44:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11411454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoodKindOfNerdy/pseuds/TheGoodKindOfNerdy
Summary: Izaya grabbed Shizuo's hand and wrapped it around his own neck. Izaya moved his hands away, Shizuo's staying on his neck. "Please," tears fell over Shizuos hand and Shizuo stayed frozen. "Just kill me. Please."there's gonna be a second chapter but its gonna be my sister reacting t it by writing her own comments next to stuff so enjoy that!





	I Hate You, Shizuo

~Izaya looked out Russia Sushi's window, at all of his glorious humans.

 

His eyes fell on one human, well rather a monster.

 

Shizuo was talking to his younger brother, Yuuhei. Shizuo smiled and laughed with his brother, Izaya frowned, feeling the tears well up inside.

 

Shizuo never smiled around him like that, no one did. He never saw anyone glad to see him, make jokes with him and..... It hurt.

 

Izaya stood up and, after paying, walked out of the doors. He now stood in front of Shizuo. "Hey," Was all he said, his face emotionless.

 

Shizuo picked up a street sign, Yuuhei walking away. Izaya ducked to avoid the flying Sign, his face still emotionless, moving forward.

 

"Shizu-Chan. You know something? I really hate you. I hate you because, you smile. You always smile, with others," Izaya ducked again to avoid another sign. "And never around me. No one ever smiles around me." "Well maybe if you weren't so damn annoying," Shizuo picked up a trash can and turned. He froze when he saw tears forming in Izaya's eyes, tears that never fell. "--We might, uh, just smile." Shizuo finished, not sure what to make of the man.

 

A crowd started forming.

 

Izaya turned in a circle, then continued forward. "No one smiles or has fun near me. and it makes me think. Think about my love for humans. I mean, I love humans, but humanity hates me, i know that. I think about how everyone would throw a parade at my death. And I hate you because, I know, you'd lead that parade." Shizuo shook his head softly now, putting down the trash can. "That's not true." He said.

 

Izaya glared at him, feeling a few tears fell down his cheek. "But you know it is. You know it's true. I love everyone, but everyone hates me. But, you see, I hate you. I hate you because," Izaya stopped moving so that he was right in front of Shizuo. "I love you."

 

The crowd gasped and Shizuo froze. This flea, loves him? More tears fell down Izaya's face.

 

"I hate you because you give me a reason to stay alive. i only wake up each morning, because i know you'll drop everything, just to chase after me. Just to yell at me." Izaya grinned, but the grin just made him look more sad with his eyes full of tears. "I know, if it weren't for you, I'd be another dead person in Ikebukuro, and no one would care. So don't try to give me this, 'oh no people care about you' crap. Because it's fake, a lie. And so i hate you for trying to make me feel better, by lying. No one cares about me, Shizu-chan. My sisters hate me. Even my old friends, Shinra, Kadota, left me, because they hate me. So tell me, right now, why should i stay alive? Why should i continue breathing?"

 

Shizuo didn't know what to say or do. How to fix this. Izaya frowned again, tears now falling with out stop.

 

Izaya grabbed Shizuo's hand and wrapped it around his own neck. Izaya moved his own hands away, Shizuo's staying on his neck.

 

"Please," tears fell over Shizuos hand and Shizuo stood frozen. "Just kill me. Please."

 

Shizuo looked in terror at the man he's known since high school, the crazy informant broker that started almost wars, the crazy man that he woke up for every morning, just to kill. He now literally was given the chance to kill him. But, he couldn't.

 

"I-I," Shizuo's hand dropped.

 

Izaya picked it up again but held it in both of his hands. He put his forehead against it and let out a shaky sob.

 

There was silence through out the city as they watched the man they thought they knew, break down before them.

 

Izaya then put his chin on top of their hands and forced a smile.

 

"See? Even you hate me so much, you won't give me what i desire most. A break from this life." Izaya hugged Shizuo.

 

Shizuo wrapped his arms around him, unsure of what to do. Izaya let out a few more shaky sobs.

 

Izaya then said, the last sentence he'd ever speak single, broken and alone.

 

 "I hate you Shizuo."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! hope i didnt make you cry because i actually cried writing this. twice. anyway check out some other stuff i have like the Shizaya oneshots i wrote and porcelain doll! (iim uplaoding that one later) bye~


End file.
